Game Messages
Bitte ergänzen, erweitern und verbessern. Aktuelle game_messages_de.str Datei: deny {killer_color}{killer}^* denied {victim_color}{victim}^*! kill0 {killer_color}{killer}^* pwned {victim_color}{victim}^*s Kopf! für ^y{gold}^* Gold!! kill1 {killer_color}{killer}^* pwned {victim_color}{victim}^*s Kopf! für ^y{gold}^* Gold!! Unterstützung: {assist0_color}{assist0} kill2 {killer_color}{killer}^* pwned {victim_color}{victim}^*s Kopf! für ^y{gold}^* Gold!! Unterstützungen: {assist0_color}{assist0}^*, {assist1_color}{assist1} kill3 {killer_color}{killer}^* pwned {victim_color}{victim}^*s Kopf! für ^y{gold}^* Gold!! Unterstützungen: {assist0_color}{assist0}^*, {assist1_color}{assist1}^*, {assist2_color}{assist2} kill4 {killer_color}{killer}^* pwned {victim_color}{victim}^*s Kopf! für ^y{gold}^* Gold!! Unterstützungen: {assist0_color}{assist0}^*, {assist1_color}{assist1}^*, {assist2_color}{assist2}^*, {assist3_color}{assist3} first_kill {killer_color}{killer}^* hat ^rBlutrausch^*! (^y+{gold}^* Gold!) killstreak0 {killer_color}{killer}^* ist ein ^082Serienkiller^*! killstreak1 {killer_color}{killer}^* ist ein ^204Ultimativer Krieger^*! killstreak2 {killer_color}{killer}^* ist ^808legendär^*! killstreak3 {killer_color}{killer}^* ist im ^840Ansturm^*! killstreak4 {killer_color}{killer}^* ist ein ^440kranker Wilder^*!! killstreak5 {killer_color}{killer}^* ist ^848dominierend^*!! killstreak6 {killer_color}{killer}^* ist ein ^800CHAMPION VON NEWERTH^*!!! killstreak7 {killer_color}{killer}^* ist in einem ^840BLUTBAD^*!! TÖTE IHN irgendwer! streakend0 {killer} hat gerade {victim}s Siegesserie des ^082Serienkillers^* für ^y{gold}^* Gold beendet!! streakend1 {killer} hat gerade {victim}s Siegesserie des ^204Ultimativen Kriegers^* für ^y{gold}^* Gold beendet!! streakend2 {killer} hat gerade {victim}s ^808legendäre^* Siegesserie für ^y{gold}^* Gold beendet!! streakend3 {killer} hat gerade {victim}s Siegesserie des ^840Ansturms^* für ^y{gold}^* Gold beendet!! streakend4 {killer} hat gerade {victim}s ^440kranker Wilder^* Siegesserie für ^y{gold}^* Gold beendet!! streakend5 {killer} hat gerade {victim}s ^848dominierende^* Siegesserie für ^y{gold}^* Gold beendet!! streakend6 {killer} hat gerade {victim}s Siegesserie des ^800CHAMPIONS VON NEWERTH^* für ^y{gold}^* Gold beendet!! streakend7 {killer} hat gerade {victim}s Siegesserie des ^840BLUTBADS^* für ^y{gold}^* Gold beendet!! multikill0 {killer} hat gerade einen ^008Doppel Kill^* erzielt! multikill1 {killer} hat gerade einen ^084Hat-trick^* erzielt!!! multikill2 {killer} hat gerade einen ^084Vierfach Kill^*!!! multikill3 {killer} hat seine Gegner ^084AUSGELÖSCHT^*!!! killtower {killer} hat einen Turm zerstört. {reward} erhält ^y{gold}^* zusätzliches Gold! denytower {player} hat einen Turm ^444verwehrt^*! killmeleerax Die ^724Nahkampf^* Kaserne von {victim} wurde zerstört, die {killer} ^724Nahkampfeinheiten^* in der Lane werden nun stärker spawnen. killrangedrax Die ^266Fernkampf^* Kaserne von {victim} wurde zerstört, die {killer} ^266Fernkampfeinheiten^* in der Lane werden nun stärker spawnen. killcourier {victim}s Kurier wurde von {killer} getötet! boughtwalkingcourier {player_color}{player}^* hat einen laufenden Kurier gekauft. boughtflyingcourier {player_color}{player}^* hat einen fliegenden Kurier gekauft. teamkillstreak0 Jemand ist am OWNEN!!! teamkillstreak1 ^rThe Legion^* sind am ^rOWNEN!!!^* teamkillstreak2 ^170The Hellbourne^* sind am ^170OWNEN!!!^* teamwipe {team} wurde vollkommen ausgelöscht!!! teamkill {killer} hat {victim} platt gemacht!! ^y{gold}^* Gold wird aufgeteilt. neutralkill {victim} wurde von neutralen Creeps getötet. kongorkill {victim} wurde von Kongor getötet. suicide {victim} hat sich selbst getötet! kill {victim} ist gestorben. teamkilltower {killer} haben einen Turm zerstört. {killer} erhalten einen Bonus von ^y{gold}^* Goldstücken! teamdenytower {denier} haben einen Turm ^444verwehrt^*! killkongor {killer} hat Kongor erschlagen. {reward} erhalten ^y{gold}^* zusätzliches Gold! teamkillkongor {killer} haben Kongor erschlagen. {killer} erhalten ^y{gold}^* zusätzliches Gold! share0 {player} teilt die Kontrolle über seine Einheiten nicht länger mit Dir. share1 {player} teilt jetzt die Kontrolle über seine Einheiten mit Dir. share2 {player} teilt jetzt die Kontrolle über seinen Kurier mit Dir. share3 {player} teilt jetzt die Kontrolle über seine Einheiten mit Dir. powerup {player} hat ^r{powerup}^* aufgenommen creepupgrade Die Creeps sind stärker geworden... megacreeps {killer} hat alle Einheiten produzierenden Gebäude von {victim} zerstört. {killer} besitzt nun Mega Creeps. smackdown {victim} wurde von {killer} GESCHLAGEN! humiliation {killer} hat {victim} GEDEMÜTIGT! nemesis {killer} ist {victim} vollkommen am OWNEN! retribution {killer} hat an {victim} VERGELTUNG geübt! client_connected {player_color}{player}^* ist verbunden. client_reconnected {player_color}{player}^* ist erneut verbunden. (Verbleibende Trennzeit: {time}) client_disconnected {player_color}{player}^* getrennt. client_timedout {player_color}{player}^* wurde ausgezählt. client_terminated {player_color}{player}^* wurde ausgelöscht. Der Held wurde entfernt und sein Vermögen wird auf das Team aufgeteilt. hero_pick {player_color}{player}^* wählt ^885{hero_name}^*. hero_random {player_color}{player}^* wählt zufällig ^885{hero_name}^*. hero_repick {player_color}{player}^* wählt erneut. ^885{hero_name}^* ist jetzt verfügbar. hero_swap {player_color}{player}^* tauscht Helden mit {player2_color}{player2}^*. hero_swap_request {player_color}{player}^* bietet Dir einen Heldentausch an. hero_ban {player_color}{player}^* hat ^885{hero_name}^* ^rverbannt^* . hero_ban_random Das Schicksal hat ^885{hero_name}^* ^rverbannt^*. game_phase_banning Beginn der ^rBannphase^*. game_phase_picking Beginn der ^rAuswahlphase^*. game_turn_ban Jetzt ist {player_color}{player}^* dran mit ^rbannen^*. game_turn_picking Jetzt ist {player_color}{player}^* dran mit ^rwählen^*. player_ready {player_color}{player}^* ist ^gbereit^*. player_unready {player_color}{player}^* is ^rnicht länger bereit^*. error_target_invulnerable Ziel ist unzerstörbar. error_not_ready {tool} ist noch nicht bereit. error_low_mana Nicht genügend Mana für die Verwendung von {tool}. error_no_proxy Kein verfügbarer Bezugspunkt für {tool}. // WTF?? proxy has many translations, this is none of them??? Need an explanation error_not_unit_ability Bei dieser Fähigkeit muss eine Einheit als Ziel ausgewählt werden. error_not_unit_item Bei diesem Gegenstand muss eine Einheit als Ziel ausgewählt werden. error_not_unit Eine Einheit muss als Ziel ausgewählt werden. error_invalid_target Dies ist kein geeignetes Ziel. chat_all ^269ALLE {color}{player}: ^*{message} chat_roll ^190ROLL^* {color}{message} chat_emote ^839EMOTE^* {color}{message} chat_team ^yTEAM {color}{player}: ^*{message} chat_all_lobby ^269ALL {color}{player}: ^*{message} chat_roll_lobby ^190ROLL^* {color}{message} chat_emote_lobby ^839EMOTE^* {color}{message} chat_team_lobby ^yTEAM {color}{player}: ^*{message} server_message ^188SERVER ^yServernachricht: {message} error_item_unavailable {item} ist an diesem Standort nicht verfügbar. error_low_gold_item Du kannst Dir {item} nicht leisten. error_low_gold_recipe Du kannst Dir {item} nicht leisten. str_bonus {value} Stärke str_bonus_per_level {value_per_level} Stärke pro Level str_bonus_per_charge {value_per_charge} Stärke pro Ladung agi_bonus {value} Beweglichkeit agi_bonus_per_level {value_per_level} Beweglichkeit pro Level agi_bonus_per_charge {value_per_charge} Beweglichkeit pro Ladung agi_bonus_percharge {value_per_charge} Beweglichkeit pro Ladung int_bonus {value} Intelligenz int_bonus_per_level {value_per_level} Intelligenz pro Level int_bonus_per_charge {value_per_charge} Intelligenz pro Ladung max_health_bonus {value} Max Gesundheit max_health_mult_bonus {value}%% Max Gesundheit max_mana_bonus {value} Max Mana max_mana_mult_bonus {value}%% Max Mana base_damage_mult_bonus {value}%% Basisschaden damage_mult_bonus {value}%% Angriffsschaden damage_bonus {value} Schaden damage_bonus_per_charge {value} Schaden pro Ladung move_speed_bonus {value} Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit move_speed_mult_bonus {value}%% Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit move_speed_mult_bonus_per_charge {value}%% Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit pro Ladung slow_resistance_bonus {value}%% Verlangsamungsresistenz move_speed_slow_bonus {value}%% Langsame Bewegung move_speed_slow_bonus_per_charge {value}%% Langsame Bewegung pro Ladung attack_speed_bonus {value} Angriffsgeschwindigkeit attack_speed_bonus_per_charge {value} Angriffsgeschwindigkeit pro Ladung attack_speed_mult_bonus {value}%% Angriffsgeschwindigkeit attack_speed_slow_bonus {value}%% Angriffsverlangsamung cast_speed_bonus {value} Wirkungsgeschwindigkeit cooldown_speed_bonus {value} Abklinggeschwindigkeit reduced_cooldowns_bonus {value}%% Verringerte Abklingzeit increased_cooldowns_bonus {value}%% Erhöhte Abklingzeit armor_bonus {value} Rüstung armor_bonus_per_charge {value} Rüstung pro Ladung magic_armor_bonus {value} Magische Rüstung magic_armor_bonus_per_charge {value} Magische Rüstung pro Ladung health_regen_percent_bonus {value}%% Gesundheit pro Sekunde health_regen_bonus {value} Wiederherstellung der Gesundheit health_regen_mult_bonus {value}%% Wiederherstellung der Gesundheit mana_regen_percent_bonus {value}%% Mana pro Sekunde mana_regen_bonus {value} Wiederherstellung des Mana mana_regen_mult_bonus {value}%% Wiederherstellung des Mana deflection_bonus {value1}%% Wahrscheinlichkeit {value2} Angriffschaden abzublocken evasion_bonus {value}%% Ausweichen ranged_evasion_bonus {value}%% Ausweichen Fernkampf melee_evasion_bonus {value}%% Ausweichen Nahkampf miss_chance_bonus {value}%% Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Fehlschlags lifesteal_bonus {value}%% Lebensraub critical_bonus {value1}%% Wahrscheinlichkeit für einen {value2}x Kritischen Schlag incoming_damage_mult_bonus {value}%% erlittener Schaden debuff_duration_mult_bonus {value}%% Debuff-Dauer heal_mult_bonus {value}%% empfangene Heilung stunned_bonus Betäubt silenced_bonus Schweigen perplexed_bonus Verwirrt disarmed_bonus Entwaffnet immobilized_bonus Bewegungsunfähig restrained_bonus Unterdrückt revealed_bonus Enthüllt reveal_bonus {value} Enthüllungsreichweite stealth_bonus Tarnung mit {value} sekündigem Verblassen unitwalking_bonus Einheitenwandern treewalking_bonus Baumwandern cliffwalking_bonus Klippenwandern buildingwalking_bonus Gebäudewandern immunity_bonus {type} Immunität invulnerable_bonus Unverwundbar dispel_on_damage_bonus Beseitigt bei Schaden dispel_on_action_bonus Beseitigt bei Action truestrike_bonus True Strike health_regen_reduction_bonus {value}%% verringerte Lebenswiederherstellung mana_regen_reduction_bonus {value}%% verringerte Manawiederherstellung sighted_bonus Gesichtet script_on_attack Bei Angriff script_on_attack_impact Bei Angriffswirkung script_on_attacked_pre_impact Auf Angegriffenen script_on_attacked_post_impact Auf Angegriffenen script_on_activate_pre_impact Bei Aktivierung script_on_activate_impact Bei Aktivierung script_on_ability_impact Bei Aktivierung von Fähigkeiten script_on_damage Beim Schaden austeilen script_on_damaged Bei Beschädigung script_on_kill Bei Tod script_on_killed Bei Tötung action_toggle Umschalten action_no_target Kein Ziel action_target_position Zielposition action_target_unit Zieleinheit action_target_global Global action_target_self Selbst action_facing Ausrichtung action_self_position Eigene Position action_attack Angriff action_attack_toggle Angriff umschalten action_target_dual Zweifachziel action_target_vector Angriffsvektor ability_levelup_max ^gMaximaler Level^* ability_levelup_available ^yKlicke hier, um diese Fähigkeit zu verbessern^* ability_levelup_unavailable ^rErfordernisse nicht ausreichend^* aura_range_global Global item_recipe {name} Rezeptur activate_ability Klicken, um diese Fähigkeit zu aktivieren activate_item Klicken, um diesen Gegenstand zu aktivieren activate_item_no_share ^rDeaktiviert - Gehört {name} activate_item_borrowed ^g Leihen bei {name} activate_passive ^gDies ist eine passive Fähigkeit attribute_strength Stärke attribute_agility Beweglichkeit attribute_intelligence Intelligenz attribute_damage_bonus {value} Schaden attribute_health_bonus {value} Max Gesundheit attribute_health_regen_bonus {value} Wiederherstellung der Gesundheit attribute_attack_speed_bonus {value} Angriffsgeschwindigkeit attribute_armor_bonus {value} Rüstung attribute_mana_bonus {value} Max Mana attribute_mana_regen_bonus {value} Wiederherstellung des Mana auto_assemble Auto shop_action_view_recipe ^yKlicken, um diese Rezeptur anzusehen shop_action_view_item ^yKlicken, um diesen Gegenstand anzusehen shop_action_auto_assemble ^yDieser Gegenstand wird automatisch zusammengebaut shop_action_already_purchased ^gDieser Gegenstand befindet sich bereits in Deinem Besitz shop_action_cannot_shop ^rDiese Einheit kann keine Gegenstände tragen shop_action_cannot_afford_item ^rDu kannst Dir diesen Gegenstand nicht leisten shop_action_cannot_afford_recipe ^rDu kannst Dir diese Rezeptur nicht leisten shop_action_purchase_item ^yKlicken, um diesen Gegenstand zu ^195KAUFEN^* shop_action_purchase_item_stash ^yKlicken, um diesen Gegenstand zu ^195LAGERN^* shop_action_purchase_recipe ^yKlicke hier, um diese Rezeptur zu kaufen shop_action_unavailable ^rAn diesem Ort nicht verfügbar vote_called {color}{player}^* hat zur Abstimmung aufgerufen: {vote} vote_called_concede {color}{player}^* hat für das {team_color}{team}^* zur Abstimmung über das Eingeständnis der Niederlage aufgerufen. vote_called_remake {color}{player}^* hat zur Abstimmung über eine Neuauflage des Matches aufgerufen. vote_called_kick {color}{player}^* hat zur Abstimmung über den Rauswurf von {target_color}{target}^* aufgerufen. vote_called_pause {color}{player}^* hat zur Abstimmung über eine Spielpause aufgerufen. vote_passed Abstimmung bestanden. vote_failed Abstimmung fehlgeschlagen. team_concede {color}{team}^* hat seine Matchniederlage eingestanden. Stats werden für den Rest den Matches nicht mehr aufgezeichnet und jeder ist das Match ohne Strafe zu verlassen. game_abandoned Deine Kameraden haben dich zurückgelassen. Das Match geht weiter, aber du bist jetzt frei das Match ohne Strafe zu verlassen. afk_warning Du läufst Gefahr wegen Untätigkeit getrennt zu werden. Bewege dich aus der Basis und kämpfe! lobby_connect {color}{player}^* ist verbunden. lobby_kick {color}{player}^* wurde durch den Host rausgeworfen. lobby_disconnect {color}{player}^* hat sich getrennt. lobby_balance Der Host hat die Teams ausgeglichen. lobby_force_swap Der Host hat {slot1_color}{slot1}^* und {slot2_color}{slot2}^* getauscht. lobby_countdown_cancel Der Match Countdown wurde abgebrochen. lobby_lock Der Host hat den Slot {slot_color}{slot}^* gesperrt. lobby_unlock Der Host hat den Slot {slot_color}{slot}^* entsperrt. lobby_assign_host {slot_color}{player}^* ist zum neuen Host ernannt worden. lobby_assign_spectator Der Host hat {slot_color}{player}^* als Beobachter zugewiesen. lobby_assign_referee Der Host hat {slot_color}{player}^* als Schiedsrichter zugewiesen. game_info_practice Übung nosolo Du musst einen Gegner haben, um dieses Spiel starten zu können. Starte ein ^yÜbungsspiel^*, wenn du alleine spielen willst. game_unpause {name} hat die Pause beendet, Spiel wird in 5 Sekunden wiederaufgenommen. // END Kategorie:Stringtables